


The White Lioness: Fruits Basket Edition

by LoverofAnime11



Series: The White Lioness [2]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lioness follows Tohru home, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: What if Tohru feeds a white lioness her leftover lunch from school while walking home from work and the white lioness decides to follow her home?





	The White Lioness: Fruits Basket Edition

[Adzumi ](http://cache3.asset-cache.net/xd/487253786.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=DF8D445051B40C74970810B4325BFAE12B6A5D266AEA58DB4FA22A4BB3F56AF4FA9094DBBD13338A)

\--------

Tohru walked home in the dark, softly humming to herself. 

She stopped when she heard a twig snap behind her.

She slowly turned around to see a white lioness behind her, slowly approaching.

She closed her eyes, whimpering softly before feeling her bag being tugged.

Tohru hesitantly opened her eyes, to see the lioness was trying to get into the bag.

She pulled it up, opening it and pulling out some leftovers.

The lioness let out a groaning sound, pawing towards the food.

Tohru opened the box, slowly reaching it out to the hungry animal.

She dug her nose into it, lapping up everything into her sharp teeth, purring softly.

When she was finished, she licked her snout and looked at Tohru, wondering if she had anymore.

"S-Sorry. I ate the rest of it earlier.", Tohru whispered, earning a sad groan and a nudge to the hand.

Tohru lightly smiled, patting the white lioness's head before closing her bento box and putting it back in the bag, continuing to walk home.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Shigure.

"I thought you got lost out there in the woods. What were you-A LION!", Shigure suddenly screamed pulling Tohru as close as he could without changing into a dog.

Tohru saw the lioness from before standing in the open door, letting loose a hungry moaning sound.

Kyo and Yuki started freaking out as well when they came down to see what was happening.

Tohru got loose and headed to the fridge, pulling out some food.

She returned and threw it onto the floor in front of the lioness, who bent down and started to eat.

"She's just hungry.", Tohru said with a smile, noticing their wide-eyed looks.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!", Kyo shouted, yelping as the lioness approached Tohru after eating, getting onto her hind legs and wrapping Tohru into a large hug.

Tohru giggled, hugging the animal back, stroking her soft white fur.

"I think I'll call you Adzumi, since you're so affectionate!", Tohru chuckled, watching as Adzumi got down, letting out a happy groan.

"Ms. Honda, she's a wild animal. You never know what she could do!", Yuki tried to deter his friend.

"If she wanted to do something, she would have done it the two times my back was turned.", Tohru decided to argue.

After all, they did say she could demand things once in awhile.

"How am I going to explain this to Akito?", Shigure groaned, putting the back of his hand against his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's short.


End file.
